User Placements
User Placements is a way to organize players based on placements. It is in no way a source of skill ranking, as so many different factors prevent this from being legit. Scoring System Raw Scores The Raw User Placements are used to organize players solely based on their placement in the competition. They recieve points based upon their distance from last place. For example if there are ten contestants, 10th place will recieve zero points, 9th will recieve one, 8th will recieve two, etc. Raw Point Breakdowns. Bold-Winning Character Italics- Runner- Up benjamin3740- Darkben (6) BetrayedTangy- Toon Link (4), Neku (2), Phoenix Wright (3+12), Solid Snake (8), Taskmaster (13), Kenpachi (3), Hayden (5), Chunky Kong (3) BigRooster- Wario (3) Chippy- Asura (1) DamionDL- Joker (5), Deadpool (21), Gambit (6) DestinyAssassin- Amaterasu (1) dj-izzle- Hawkeye (14), Fox (16), Wolf (6), Blaziken (12) DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing- Walhart (3), Scott Pilgrim (9) Eat_Cow- Earthworm Jim (8) firedoom666- Duke of Gravity (9) flawless75- Samurai Jack (3) forsoothius- TheAnguishedOne (4+1), Louis Cypher (0) Derius (11), Clementine (16) GeneralPengu- Kirbamus (Inifinity) Giorgio42- Link (2) Harvest-Ty- Hibiki Kuze (16+'19'), Jade (9), Enderman (6) I_am_new_here- Billy the Villager (11), Koopa (0+4), General Guy (1), Zidane (5),' Lich King (9)', Kung Pow (19), Chuck Quizmo (4), Reptile (5) InjusticeGods/IAmTheLaw2- Qwilfish (4), Juggernaut (1), Luma (7), Ghetsis (1), April May (4) judgementaeon/FreecsZoldyck/OrgXionXiii/Marimari13- Nino (11), Pascal (9), Vanitas (8),'' Shio (13), '''Riku Replica (12)', Saber Lily (2), Tifa (2), Little Mac (3) Killua Zoldyck (15), Black Mage (7), Noel (10), Lambda-11 (13), ''Minerva (4), Lindow (10) kidmf935- Clone Ridley (20+8), Ike (14) KillerKremling- Blizzard Man (2), Travis (7), ''Dracula (10) Kyvos64- Wonder Red (5), Jolteon (10), Fawful (4), Yoshi (6), Zelda (4) la_mayonesa- Larry Butz (8) Leaisaxel- Young Link (10), King K. Rool (12), Hero's Shade (3), Kotake/Twinrova (13), Veran (9), Simon Blackquill (4), Clockwerk (8), Eobard Thawne (17), Red Robed Wizard (7), Mr. Blonde (3), Sloth (11) Messhia_dark- Garbodor (8), Shulk (18), Bowser (10), Pac-Man (11), Raurra (1), Toon Ganondorf (2) Messhia_light- Aiden Pearce (13), Naruto (2), Otaru (0), Demise (1) Miketastic5-''' Jak (10), Spike (2) newxo5678- Lea (5) Nielicus- N (1), Male WFT (10), Lucario (5), Zoroark (5) NintendoIsBeast- Geometry Dash Block (7) NitroFlauger- Bomberman (9), Sora (10) Pendragon71037- Ganondorf (8), Magnus (7) Pikachu942- Megaman (1), Megaman X (6), Broly (5+1), Pikachu/Raichu (5), Red (0), Zero (10), Ness (0), Black Bomber (6+11), Volnutt (6), Isaac (5), Zage Nite (6), Mr. Game & Watch (13) Pinxed- Mikau (15) Pokemanzzz- Jigglypuff (4), Roy (7), Uxie (3), Ephraim (7), Riku (2), Aegislash (6) protobakurion- Goku (12), Creeper (0) Quick-Man- Bass.EXE (22+''9), ''Gemini Man (18), Marth (9), Lewis (8) quinfordmac- Stickman (3), Elephant (3), Punch Out! Wii Ref (0) RajakaiTheBeast- Sonic (7), Star Force Mega Man (0), Tails (9), Kirby (1), Shadow (2), Buzz Bomber (3), Metal Sonic (8) Rayquaza487- Bandana Dee (10) RememberingKim- Chef (0) Rot8er_ConeX- Minish Link (12) SalsaSavant- DiscoBandit (2+9), Stanley (5), Ciro Oma (2) Seb_Ramoray- Lucas (9), Trevor (11), '''Poo (11), Gardevoir (6), Admiral Bobbery (12), Melody Pianissima (11), Rosalina (3), Daisy (0), Hawlucha (4), Tetra (0) Smashbroslurker- Billy Hatcher (0) SnazzyCAT- Meta Knight (9) The_Key_24- Keith O'Connoll (7), Dimentio (0) TheShadowMan283- King Harkinan (4) TopHattedTroopa- Prof. Layton (6+15), Hades (8+7), Ninten (8), Bass (14), Mario (4), Proto Man (9), Luigi (7), Don Paolo (2), The Flash (6) Traptin3days- Guybrush (17), Riki (12) UtahCharizard- Charizard (7+5),' Spyro (23)', Chrom (14), Ramo (10), Falco (14) Variasi- Fox (1), Mimi (8) xGiraffes13x- Olimar (0) Zaknefain- Zant (4),' Koume/Twinrova (13)' Onox (6), Spectator James (11), Ditto (8) Raw Final Rankings Italics-Winner Bold-multi-time winner 0. GeneralPengu (Infinity) 1. Judgementaeon/FreecsZoldyck/OrgXionxiii/Marimari13 (109) (10 points from Noel removed) 2. Leaisaxel (97) 3. Tophattedtroopa (85) 4. Pikachu942 (75) 5. UtahCharizard (73) 6. Seb_Ramoray (67) 7. Quick-Man (67) 8. I_am_new_here (58) 9. BetrayedTangy (53) 10. messhia_dark (50) 11. Harvest-Ty (50) 12. dj-izzle (48) 13.Zaknefain (42) 14''. kidmf935 (42) '''15. Forsoothious (32)' 16. DamionDL (32) 17. RajakaiTheBeast (30) 18. Kyvos64 (29) 19. Traptin3days (29) 20. Pokemanzzz (29) 21. Nielicus (21) 22. KillerKremling (19) 23. NitroFlauger (19) 24. SalsaSavant (18) 25. InjusticeGods/iAmTheLaw2 (17) 26. ''messhia_light (16) 27. Pendragon71037 (15) 28. Pinxed (15) 29. Rot8er_ConeX (12) ''30. Miketastic5 (12) 31. protobakurion (12) 32. DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing (12) 33. Rayquaza487 (10) 34. Firedoom666 (9) 35. SnazzyCAT (9) 36. Variasi (9) 37. la_mayonesa (8) 38. Eat_Cow (8) 39. The_Key_24 (7) 40. NintendoIsBeast (7) 41. quinfordmac (6) 42. Benjamin3740 (6) 43. newxo5678 (5) 44. TheShadowMan683 (4) 45. flawless75 (3) 46. BigRooster (3) 47. Giorgio42 (2) 48. Choppy (1) 49. DestinyAssassin (1) 50. xGiraffes13x (0) 51. Smashbroslurker (0) 52. RememberingKim (0)